


Thirty - One

by notjustmom



Series: The Boys in Sussex [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/F, F/M, M/M, Retirement, Sussex, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: and a bit of explicitude at the end of this chapter...





	1. Chapter 1

John looked up from the crossword to see Howard at the kitchen door. "Come in, Howard, Mum settled in alright?"

"Yes, she's over at Z's helping out with the cooking - Glady has so many helpers that she is supervising from the porch, luckily it's a perfectly lovely day, hope it stays the same for tomorrow." Howard smiled at him a bit nervously.

John nodded and got up to add water to the kettle. "I was going to make some tea - can I get you a cuppa?"

"Please."

John switched on the kettle and returned to the table. "You do know I'm pleased for both of you? I'm sure you know, my relationship with Grace - it's -"

"Complicated?" Howard suggested with a slight grin.

"That's a good word, yes." John chuckled. "I don't remember her being happy when I was a child. But, I know she is happy being home. And I don't mean the farm, I mean, yes, she loves it here, but I remember when she saw you, the morning she came back - she came home for you."

"John -"

"No. I know she wanted to make peace with me and Harry, and Z and Glady - she wanted her family back, she wanted to find herself again, who she should have been - had she stayed - " He got up to get out the tea pot and two mugs, as the kettle whistled. 

"We never would have - she couldn't stay then, John. I knew that, and I couldn't go with her. My place was here... as I think you know - it's really the first time we spent so much time apart - Em - when Em died, it broke us in ways - you understand - no. You don't yet, you will, eventually."

John turned towards the table and placed a mug in front of Howard, then sat down with his own, holding it tightly. "I'm beginning to. I haven't told Sherlock, yet, because I don't know what it all really is yet - but I'm seeing more - bits of things. I think Mycroft will be able to clear things up, I hope so, anyway. I want to remember, Howard, but I have to almost treat it like a story, I have to step away from it enough so it doesn't invade this life. It's taking us some time, but at least Sherlock knows I'm not going anywhere, finally." 

 

"What's this?" Sherlock asked as Mycroft handed him an ancient wooden box.

"Letters."

"Letters?"

"From France. John - well, then, his name was -"

Sherlock shook his head. "Robyn."

Mycroft nodded. 

Sherlock closed his eyes. "I was Gregory." He laughed. "No wonder -"

"What?"

"Why I never got Greg's name right - wasn't just because I was an arse. I - when John, when Robyn left for France - I - you brought the illuminations, please may I see them, Myc?"

Mycroft got up and left the room, returning a moment later carrying the trunk. "I brought gloves - they are -"

Sherlock took the gloves from his brother, then waited as he placed the trunk in front of him. "You had this, all this time - did you ever - read them?"

"No. Of course not. They were not meant for me - from time to time I would check them for deterioration but I never read the words, they - it would never have occurred to me to invade your or John's privacy in that way. No - I know what you have thought of me - "

Sherlock shook his head. "No, I don't think you do, Myc. I have come to understand a bit of what you - what you suffered, what you went through - especially this time 'round, I didn't make it easy on you."

Mycroft snorted. "No. You didn't, but you had your reasons, and I think when John didn't show up in a timely fashion, you were beginning to give up, even though you didn't know you were waiting for him. You didn't know until you were on the roof?"

Sherlock nodded. "Greg thinks when I was younger that I was trying to avoid meeting him - because I knew he would leave me." He shrugged as he opened the trunk. "You've taken good care of this, Myc. I'm sure it's kept in a vault somewhere? It should go back with you when you return." He drew in a sharp breath as he lifted the first book out and ran his fingers over the leather binding. "It's like it was - how - when I - when he -" He opened the book carefully then looked up at Mycroft. He realised there were no words that could tell him what he felt and he could see in his brother's eyes that he understood.

 

John looked down into his nearly empty mug, then up at Howard. "Time is a funny thing. I have spent most of this life running from things. At least that's what I thought. I suppose all this time I've been running towards now, and I'm trying to let go of the mistakes I made, the times I hurt him - because I was afraid - I'm not afraid anymore, to love him, it's enough. The time we have left now. I just wish you and Mum had more -"

Howard shook his head. "It's - she's, I came here today to thank you. She never could have come back on her own, you offered her your forgiveness, and a place here with you and Sherlock, and let her heal, and she was able to see you and Sherlock grow into what you are - and she knew you were finally happy. It means so very much to both of us that you will walk her down the aisle, such as it is - it may be just in the front room if the rains return - I hope I can - I hope you won't mind if I consider you a son - as -"

John nodded. And was silent for a moment, then got up and walked over to Howard and offered him his hand. "I'd be honoured, Howard. You don't know how often I wished..."

Howard took his hand and held on to it tightly. "Welcome to the family, son."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sherlock?" John touched his shoulder, then looked down at what Sherlock was holding in his lap. "Where - did you -" His voice shuddered to a stop.

"Mycroft."

"My - Robyn's letters. How?"

"He went to - when you - there was no one left to take care of things - he's been cleaning up after us for a long time."

"But I - he - I - they were to be burned - I never - they were never meant to be read."

"Is there anything you don't want me to know?" Sherlock asked quietly as he met John's eyes.

"No - I just didn't - in case - it was the only thing that kept me going then - writing to you - to Gregory - I had wanted to send them to you - but I didn't think you'd want to hear from me - I should have turned it all down, stayed with you, or taken you, us, somewhere."

Sherlock watched as John dropped to his knees next to his chair and shook his head. "Mycroft was correct, John. There was no place we could have gone. I think you know that." He nodded to John's chair. "There is something for you - as well. I - you weren't alone, John - Gregory - just go look - there are gloves to put on - they are fragile - though Mycroft took every precaution, took excellent care -"

John rose and walked over to his chair and drew on the gloves before lifting the trunk and sitting down. "What -"

Sherlock just nodded at him to open it.

He shrugged and lifted the undid the latch then took a breath in. "Sherlock?" He met Sherlock's eyes then looked into the distant past. He lifted the first book out and placed the trunk onto the floor, then ran his fingers over the cover, and tried to speak, then stopped as he opened it to the first page. He let out a gasp as he gently turned the pages. "Sher -" He closed the book carefully, placed it back into the trunk and locked it, then got up slowly from his chair to kneel in front of Sherlock. Sherlock nodded, and laid the paper down into the box, closed it, then held John's face in both hands, and kissed him softly. 

"They aren't meant for me - they were for Robyn's eyes. We are enough - as we are, aren't we?" John whispered. "I - I thought, I needed to know - I wanted you to know how much - but you do, don't you? I - just want to be with you, as we are. As imperfect and as messy as we are now, it's all I want, Sherlock. Maybe later - but for now - please?"

Sherlock kissed him again then rested his forehead against John's. "Thank you."

"What for?"

Sherlock sat back in his chair and gently stroked John's face, watching as John's eyes slowly closed and he let out the breath he had been holding. "It's enough for me too. You, me, here, now. That you wanted this for me - because you knew - you knew I needed to find some way to think it through, process it. I know you'll be here for me, and I hope that you don't question -"

John shook his head, and tried to speak, but the words failed. Instead, he stood and offered Sherlock his hand, and helped him to his feet, then led him upstairs.

Alicia leaned against Mycroft in the kitchen doorway, and wrapped her arm around his waist. "They made the right choice, love. Perhaps some day they will be ready."

 

"Gregory -" Robyn looked up from his packing to find Gregory leaning against the door he had just closed behind him.

"So, it's true."

"I - your brother - Henry - Marian is -"

"She's lovely, intelligent, and she has a wonderful appreciation for the absurd - she will need it."

"If there was any way to stay - or, you know..."

"It seems we keep -" Gregory moved to stand in front of Robyn and took his hand, pressing it over his chest. "We will be together - some day, Robyn, it may take us a very long time, but I have to believe that one day, there will be a way..." He shook his head then smiled sadly as he kissed Robyn's cheek. "Goodbye, my love." He turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Sherlock startled awake as he felt John struggle in his sleep, and pulled him into his arms. "I'm here, John. Shhh... go back to sleep, love." He kissed his hair lightly and held him as he watched the morning light break through the clouds. "No rain today, John. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock stirred in his sugar, for once not lost in some other time or place, but fully, squarely here, or was it there? He snorted to himself and turned as he heard Grace's knock at the kitchen door. She had only been with them a short while, but he had become accustomed to her coming from her room, not knocking as if a visitor. He waved her in and accepted the kiss she gave him. "Tea?"

"Please. John up yet?"

"He's out walking Gertrude, he'll be back shortly. Is there something -" He turned from the counter, placing her mug in front of her.

"I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" He sat down and studied her for a long moment, then took a sip of his tea and waited for her to begin.

"I never thought - didn't think I'd ever come home, Sherlock. After Em died, and I left as I did, I didn't know how, what I was supposed to be, to do - I was untethered." Sherlock nodded and watched her struggle for words. "You know the results of that - I failed Harry and John, and myself most of all. I gave up, Sherlock. And yet - somehow, here we are, and it's because of you."

Sherlock shook his head. 

She took his hand in hers and held it lightly tracing the scars that his time away had left, and the new callouses from his work on the farm. He drew in a breath, trying not to pull his hand away. She met his eyes and whispered, "you gave up everything for him, and he came back for you, Sherlock. You know that's true, he could have given up, but he didn't. You didn't have to give Harry a chance, you know one word from you and he would have been content as he was. But -"

"He was in pain, Grace. I knew he needed more than I could give him, when he - when I watched him die, I promised if he came back, I would do anything I could to try to -" He stopped and took a deep breath, trying to fight the tears that he could feel already in his eyes. "Damn sentiment. I promised myself, I promised him. I would do anything to make it better. And then I felt him come back, saw him take a breath, Grace. I was in a speeding ambulance, lights, sirens - I was covered in his blood, his hand was barely holding on to mine, my instinct was to run, but I promised to stay for him. When I met Harry, I saw him in her eyes, I knew he needed her, that she needed him, I had to let him take the risk, it was up to him, Grace. Perhaps on his own, he wouldn't have listened to her, and yes, I invited her to have lunch with us, but he listened to her, forgave her. He - he struggled so hard Grace, I held him, and listened to his silences and knew, I knew he wanted, needed you, needed to know you, the parts he was missing - I couldn't fill those spaces. You took the chance, you could have ignored the letter he sent, but you didn't. I know how much courage that took." He took both of her hands in his. "It's because of you, this place, that he knows of what we are, what we've been, what we are now, what we can become. You have to know that is true, Grace."

She nodded and they sat in silence for what seemed like hours, until Sherlock cleared his throat and hopped up. "I need more tea - I haven't had breakfast yet - I think toast is all I can manage today - my stomach is a bit of a mess, don't know why - I'm not the one - it's easy, Grace, the wedding thing - just tell him how you feel, it will be fine."

"I know, Sherlock." They both turned at the sound of Gertrude making her way into the kitchen, followed closely by John. 

"Is there tea left? Mum? Shouldn't you be getting ready - Sherlock? What - please - don't tell me -"

"Beans, John? I'm not eating anything but toast - but if you wanted -"

Harry stomped into the kitchen with a groan. "Sherlock, put the kettle back on, Mum, you only have a few hours - we'll be over soon to oversee things - go - I'll tend to the beans, you and John sit, sit - did you feed Gert yet, come on, chop, chop. Things to do - what?"

Grace laughed as she got up from the table and kissed Harry's cheek, then John's and ruffled Sherlock's hair before she went out the door. Howard had been waiting in the truck and gave a sharp beep as they pulled out of the driveway.

John sat down at the table and took Sherlock's hand as he dropped into the seat next to him. He knew already not to ask, when Sherlock was ready to tell him, he would. Sherlock turned then, smiled at him, and kissed his forehead, then draped his arm around his shoulder, and John let go of the breath he had been holding. There would be no rain today, as Sherlock had promised. Somehow, one way or another, Sherlock always kept his promises, even if it took longer than either of them wished.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock rolled his eyes as John muttered under his breath, "you don't have to wear the tie..."

"I wanted to, it's an important day for you, for us, for Grace and Howard - so I can, I want to." John shook his head at him, then kissed him lightly.

"We should have had it at Z's - that way we could have jumped into the truck when we were ready to go home and then I could - "

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him, and whispered into his hair, "hold that thought, just for a few hours - then I'm all yours."

"All mine," John mumbled at his ear.

"Always." 

John stepped back and pushed a single errant curl that dared to dangle over Sherlock's eyebrow. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Hmmm, I don't think you have today. Yesterday? I think it was one- two - no only three times." Sherlock grinned at him as he brushed invisible lint from John's shoulders. "Ready, John?"

John took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, then opened his eyes and found Sherlock gazing at him. He took Sherlock's hand and pressed it to his lips. "Now, I'm ready."

 

"There you are. Everyone is - "

"Breathe, Harry." John touched her shoulder afraid to muss anything up, by giving her a hug.

"I am breat -" She stopped and looked at him smiling at her and took a breath with him, then let it out slowly. "Thank you, sometimes, I just forget."

John grinned at her and nodded. "I do too. It will be fine, it will be better than fine, and you look gorgeous."

"I do?"

"Of course you do, and I've never seen you happier, Harry. It's a good day." He squeezed her hand and took a chance to kiss her forehead. "A good day, Harry Watson." He gave her another smile and walked off to find Grace.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Sherlock, then grinned at him, and ruffled his hair. "The bee-keeper cleans up nicely." She met his eyes and nodded. "He's happy, Sherlock. Really happy. Thank you for that, for today - I know it was short notice and all."

"They've waited long enough, Harry, and we had nothing better to do today. Everything's set up?"

"Yeah, even had Mycroft help to set up chairs if you can believe it, he and Alicia are quite something."

Sherlock turned to see his brother and his nearly sister-in-law greeting guests as they started arriving. He bit his lip and nodded. "Yes, they are, Harry. Let's go meet and greet, hmm?" He took her arm and they headed out into the bright October afternoon.

 

Sherlock, with Gertrude at his feet, sat next to Mrs. Hudson with Mrs. Turner next to her, Mycroft and Alicia sat behind him, Greg and Molly beside them, Z and Gladys were across the aisle, with Clara next to them. The rest of the village filled in the rest of the chairs, over a hundred, he counted, before he lost track. He wondered yet again if there should be music, he had offered to play, but as he turned, and saw Harry walking slowly towards Davey, Howard and Phil, with a small bouquet of sunfllowers, he understood. The outside sounds were enough, the hum of insects, the occasional bird, the slight whistle of wind through the trees. He turned back to look at Howard, and Phil standing next to him, the younger man fidgeting a bit, clearly more nervous than his father, who knew exactly what he was about. Sherlock thought back to his own wedding day, and knew he wasn't as calm as Howard was today, but he had waited - waited such a long time. Then he realized, so had he. He had waited so long for - he stood and turned with the gathered crowd as he saw Harry in her place and heard John's laughter as he took Grace's arm. Sherlock held his breath as John and Grace began to move towards him, he had never seen John more at ease, or happier - their eyes met briefly and John winked at him, and held Grace's arm just a bit tighter as they moved past him, then stopped. John kissed his mum's cheek, then took the empty seat next to Sherlock.

Davey cleared his throat and began. "Today is a very special day, not only because Mother Nature is cooperating so very nicely, but because we are celebrating a union, a very long time in the making. Howard Oldcastle and Grace Moses have invited us all here to witness them make their vows to each other, and I am honoured to stand for them. Now, who gives Grace away today?"

John and Sherlock stood together. "We do." They grinned at Grace as she turned her head and rolled her eyes at them, then returned to their seats.

"Howard, I believe you wanted to go first."

Howard nodded and took both of Grace's hands in his. "Grace. I always knew one day we would do this, I didn't know it would take quite this long, but we are finally here. I have loved you, longer than I can remember, and I always will. I promise to -" he stopped and took a breath as Grace smiled gently at him. "damn. Sorry - I'm not used to talking so much in one go. Hmmph. I promise to love you and your family, to always be there for them, and for you..." He took the ring from Phil's hand and slid it carefully onto Grace's finger. "This ring is a symbol of my eternal love for you, Grace. I hope - I hope when you look at it, you will know -" His voice dropped to a whisper. "Forever, Grace." He kissed her cheek and stepped back.

Sherlock took a breath and kept his eyes on John's profile as Grace began.

"Howard. I am able to stand here with you, in front of our friends and family, because of the love and forgiveness of my children; my sons and daughters, who brought me home. Today, they become our sons and daughters." Sherlock watched a tear slowly make its way down John's cheek, and quietly took John's hand in his, letting his breath go as John squeezed his fingers, letting him know he knew he was there. "And I am here because you never gave up on me, you knew why I had to go, and why I stayed away, but you, you were here, waiting for me when I returned, you knew one day I would be back, and today, you offer me everything I have ever wanted, a kind and gentle heart, your patience, your laughter and your love, so much love, Howie." She turned to take the ring from Harry, then squeezed Harry's hand and turned again to face Howard. "I give you this ring, in the hope that you will always know of my neverending love and friendship..." finally her voice broke as she put the ring on Howard's finger, and Sherlock felt John tense, but relax again as Howard met her eyes and smiled at her and she shook her head, and went on. "My love is forever, Howard." She kissed his knuckles, then she and Howard turned to face Davey, who was trying to catch his breath. 

"You may now kiss the bride."

Howard whispered a hearfelt thank you and everyone laughed. He kissed Grace's forehead and she leaned against him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Sherlock stood and everyone turned their attention to him. "Thank you all for being here today, please give John and me a minute or two, and then it's time to eat!" Everyone applauded as he offered John his hand and they made their way to the house with Gertrude hard at their heels.

 

Grace stopped Phil as he started to turn towards the house. "Phil?"

"Yes, uhm - would it be okay if I just call you Grace?"

"Of course, I hope you know - I knew and loved your Mum, too, I hope I didn't - I wouldn't ever try to -"

Phil shook his head and and smiled at her, then at his father. "I've never seen you happier, Dad, I know you loved Mum, I am just - I have the family I've always wanted, Grace. You, and John and Sherlock, and Harry and Clara - it's brilliant. I'm gonna go help them, you two take your time, right?" He kissed Grace's cheek and hugged his father, then ran up to the house, trying to get ahead of the crowd.

"How lucky are we, Grace?" Howard asked her quietly, as they began walking towards the house, arm in arm.

"Just about the luckiest people I can think of - if you don't include them." She nodded at John and Sherlock, as they approached the kitchen door and could see them through the window, who were laughing as they stood next to each other, they had removed their jackets, and had put on aprons in order to help serve dinner to the entire village. "Still, I'd have to say we're in the top ten, okay, top five?" She laughed, then kissed him just before they walked into the kitchen and were engulfed by the happiness of those who loved them best.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and a bit of explicitude at the end of this chapter...

Harry dropped into a kitchen chair and kicked off her shoes, completely knackered. She laid her head on her arms, closed her eyes and was nearly asleep when she felt Clara's fingers in her hair. "Everyone's gone, love." She raised her head and nodded, then leaned into her wife and wrapped her arms around her.

Clara stroked her hair in silence for a moment, then pressed a kiss to her hair. "You did a lovely thing today, Harry."

Harry raised her head and shrugged. "It was nothing -"

Clara took Harry's face in her hands and shook her head. "No. You know that's not true. You showed up, you made today possible for them, for all of them. I'm so proud of you, love." She kissed her forehead and smiled gently at her. "Now, we are going to go to bed. Up, come on, you." She picked up Harry's shoes then took her hand, helped her from the chair and led her to their room, closing the door behind them. 

 

Mycroft stood outside, breathing in the crisp autumn air, trying to recall the constellations that were so clear above him; in London he rarely took the time to look, knowing all he would see was the reflected light of the city...

"I'm trying to relearn them. Thinking of getting a telescope, not sure how much it matters in the grand scheme of things, I seem to have a lot of time to think these days." Sherlock muttered next to him. "Not necessarily a good thing... or a bad thing. Thank you, for being here this weekend, today - it meant a lot to John and to me. I feel like I should - I don't know - I owe you so much, Mycroft, and I -"

Mycroft turned and faced his brother, shaking his head. "Just be happy, Sherlock. I never understood how important it was, the idea of simply being happy - I'm trying to learn how to -"

Sherlock turned as he heard the kitchen door close, Alicia had put on her coat and she too was gazing up at the sky, then she seemed to sense she was being observed and met his eyes. "Just let her love you, Myc. And don't be afraid to let her in, it's the most frightening thing I've ever done, to let John see as much as he does - but to know that someone else knows me as well as he does - it's - well, good night, Myc. Please come have breakfast with us tomorrow before you head back, we have all those leftovers -" He turned and headed back to the house, stopping to give Alicia a hug, then went inside.

"Ready, love?" She leaned against him and he nodded. She pointed up at the sky and cleared her throat. "See those five stars there - in the shape of a cross? That's the Northern Cross, part of Cygnus, the swan - you know about swans, don't you, Myc."

He took her hand and threaded their fingers together. "They mate for life, love. For life." They looked up at the sky for a few more minutes, then Alicia shivered against him. "Ready?" She squeezed his hand and they walked to the car, hand in hand. He opened her door, helped her in, and closed the door for her, then looked up once more. "For life, love."

 

John was waiting in bed, Gertrude at his feet when Sherlock finally made his way upstairs. "I can't believe you wore that tie all day."

Sherlock shrugged and began to undress. He stopped, dropping his hands as he saw John push the covers away, get out of bed and walk towards him. "John."

John shook his head as he slowly undid Sherlock's tie, then pulled it from his collar, tossing it aside, then began to work on the buttons. He stopped and pushed his hands into Sherlock's curls and drew him into a kiss that nearly took Sherlock's breath away. "Thank you - today - you, I keep falling in love with you, Sherlock, I keep thinking I know every thing there is to know about you, but you - today -" He fell into a silence and went back to work on the tiny buttons, finally losing patience and lifting the shirt above Sherlock's head and throwing it on a chair. "I just need - I need to see you, love - I -" Sherlock finished undressing and stood before him, closing his eyes as John took him by the hands and walked him over to the bed. "Open your eyes, love. I need to see - there you are." He sat down on the edge of the bed and shrugged out of his robe as Sherlock dropped to his knees and buried his face in John's lap, taking in all of the scents that made John what he was.

John's breath hitched as Sherlock slowly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer as he nuzzled, kissed and simply breathed him in until John had both hands in Sherlock's hair, wanting more, needing everything the man in front of him could give him. "Sher - lock, please, love, I -" Sherlock looked up and met John's pleading eyes.

Sherlock's voice dropped even lower, rough and nearly broken as he whispered, "tell me, John. Tell me what you want, my heart."

"I want you, to make love to me, Sherlock, I need - god, I need you, love."

Sherlock nodded and gently settled John into the pillows, kissed him tenderly, then grabbed the lube from the bedside table, slicking his fingers up liberally and took his time readying his love. His eyes never left John's, and he knew the moment John was ready. "Please -" He nodded and arranged John's legs around his shoulders, then drew in a breath as he slowly entered him, easing into the heat and tightness nearly undid them both, but he kept going until they were as close as two people can possibly be. He rested his head against John's shoulder and waited until he knew John wanted him to move without a single word between them. He nodded then moved just enough so he could watch John's face as he took John in hand and stroked him until he felt John tremble against him and tears ran down his face. "I love you so very much, Sherlock - " Sherlock smiled gently at him as he began to move in earnest until he felt them both come together, his eyes finally closing as he collapsed into John's chest, feeling the aftershocks overwhelm them both into silence.

John stroked his sweat dampened hair and Sherlock lifted his head to gaze into John's eyes sleepily. "I - you - you know -" He collapsed once more against John and fell asleep.

"I know, love, I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short bit...

John glanced around the table, Sherlock next to him, his mum, Howard and Phil across from them, Myc and Alicia, Harry and Clara, Molly and Greg and had to grab Sherlock's hand under the table. Sherlock squeezed his fingers and smiled at him, knowing exactly what was going through John's mind. For so long, so long they had been alone - and now -

Mycroft cleared his throat and stood up. "I - know it's breakfast, but I want to make a toast - I think I speak for all of us, John and Sherlock, when I tell how much the two of you mean to us, how much this place means. All of us are here today because of you. We all have somewhat checkered paths on our way here, but somehow, you've found a way to -" Alicia reached for his hand, as he struggled for words. "Thank you for forgiving us, for finding a way to forgive one another and yourselves. I don't really know that much about love, but I know how much love it took you both for this day to happen. Now, I do have some wars to start, hmmm... rather, some treaties to work on? We hope to be back before our 'big do' at Christmas, but if we aren't -" Sherlock pushed away from the table and walked over to his brother, offering him his hand, but Mycroft surprised everyone by taking his brother awkwardly in his arms and hugging him tightly, then he let him go, and once again cleared his throat as he helped Alicia from her seat. "Don't tell anyone I know how to do that - my reputation will be ruined."

Sherlock whispered, "don't worry - no one would believe me even if I had evidence." He gave Alicia a hug and watched as they walked out the door.

John nudged him and he rolled his eyes, but went outside after them.

"Wait."

Mycroft turned around and looked at him nervously. 

Sherlock shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, before beginning."I know how much it took you to say all those lovely words, Myc, especially with an audience present. I hope you know you and Alicia always have a place here, okay, well, at least seats at the table, when we have a full house like this weekend, but, this place - we wouldn't be here without you. You, have always been here for us, back before - and now - I'm just glad you don't have to go it alone this time. I have to go in now before I embarrass either of us too much - drive safely and watch out for all the people out there."

Mycroft met Sherlock's eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Sherlock. I will, we will." He watched as his brother went back in the house and knew Alicia was smiling at him. "What?"

"The two of you. I'm proud of you, you can learn new tricks after all this time." She kissed him, then slipped into the car, pulling her door closed. 

"Wait. Are you implying I'm the old dog in this scenario?" He turned and raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. He saw his brother at the kitchen window and raised his hand, then climbed into the car and soon they backed out of sight.

 

15 October -

Em -

Home - home with him. I don't know what it means yet, I'm still getting used to being loved by him in the way I am - you always found a way to love me, in your way, no matter what we were, or when we were - and it was just as real as what I have now. It's different. I don't know how to say it any better than that. I know him so well, he knows me, and we don't have to talk, but we do, all the time. I tell him everything I'm thinking, how I feel and he just listens, even if he already knows, he just lets me babble on, then takes me by the hand and - oh, Em. I shouldn't have waited so long - I know - I do - I just wish -

 

"Grace?"

"Be there in a minute, Howie."

 

I wish things had been different for all of us this time around. We deserved better - especially you, love, I know how hard it was for you - I hope it was enough for you, to be home - to be with us, even the short time you had - I do miss you so very much, my heart.

 

She laid down her pen and turned off the light, then walked out of her 'study,' as Howie called it - it was just a small bedroom, Phil's, when he was a child, that they made into Grace's room, her place - a comfy, overstuffed chair, an antique desk from some time - she should know what era, but she realized it didn't matter any more, all that mattered to her at the moment was her life now. She closed the door behind her and walked upstairs to where Howard was waiting for her.


End file.
